Moments in the Shower
by Silverstarfox
Summary: "It's a sad day when the only privacy we get is in the shower." A short fluffy story. Throttle/Oc reflect on they only have privacy when they have a shower. Hope you enjoy.


Ok this is my first attempt at a BMFM fanfic so here is the disclaimer: I don't own any of the BMFM I only own Tempest.

**Moments in the Shower**

Tempest leaned her head against the tile wall, letting the water cascade down her back and across her face. The hot water felt good on her beaten and bruised muscles. She could stay here for a long time, letting the water massage her body and work its way through the tension. If only she had the time to waste.

Reluctantly, Tempest stood and reached for the shampoo. She squeezed out too much and frowned. She lathered her hair up and rubbed it in, then stuck her head under the water again and just let the water rinse her hair instead of making an effort herself.

She didn't think she could take much more of this. She had been up for far too long she was sure. The past few days had been hectic to say the least. At this rate, she was beginning to think things would never quiet down again. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe this was the sign that said Cataclysm's attacks were finally coming to a head, and soon it would all be over, one way or the other. Or maybe not. Maybe Cataclysm was just getting stronger.

But the bros weren't. Each attack was so close to the one before it that the bros were feeling the wear of it. They had barely had time to sleep these last few days, and Charley had been so busy repairing the bikes in the time she had she felt like she hadn't even talked to the others since the first attack.

She leaned back against the tile again. That was probably true. The others had been spending most of their time at the garage. Whether they were taking a two or three hour power nap or grabbing a sandwich, they all seemed to understand the need to be unoccupied and close to the garage. But even with all the bros at the garage, none of them had felt much like conversing about the present situation. Even Vinnie had resigned himself to reading his comic books instead of making an effort at being sociable. At least for once, Tempest smirked; she wasn't the only one feeling negative and moody.

The door to the bathroom slid open, and Tempest raised her eyebrows. She could have sworn she had locked the door…

"Hello?" She called. She didn't receive an answer, but she heard the faint rustling of clothing. There was only one person who had the balls to invade Tempest's privacy.

A tan head peaked around the curtain and stared at Tempest lazily. "Can I join you?" Throttle asked. Before Tempest could even answer Throttle was already in the shower with her.

Tempest smiled at him, but pushed herself off the wall and turned away from him. Throttle's hands slide down Tempest's back easily, and she felt them and his tail snake around her waist and pulled her close. Tempest's sharp intake of breath at being pressed against Throttle was overridden by Throttle's soft moan as he bends his head to kiss Tempest's neck.

"It's a sad day," Tempest remarked idly, reaching back to put her hands around Throttle's neck. "When the only privacy we get is in the shower."

Throttle smiled into her neck, but didn't bother to respond. His energy seemed totally devoted to giving Tempest a hicky, but she wasn't complaining. It felt _good_. It felt good to be pressed up against Throttle like this, the water running down her body, Throttle's lips at her neck, his hands moving down her waist…

Damn, _that_felt _good_. Tempest sighed as she leaned her head back against Throttle's shoulder, enjoying the others attention fully.

"This is going to be a very long shower." Tempest whispered into Throttle's hair. She felt the sharp puff of amusement that he let out against her neck.

"Hope the garage has a large supply of warm water." Throttle didn't lift his head, and his hands continued their way down Tempest's hips.

Tempest groaned. "No time." She told Throttle sadly, attempting to push away. But she had no energy, and Throttle held her close easily.

"Make time." Throttle licked her ear playfully, and Tempest turned around to face him.

Predictably, the first thing Throttle did was capture Tempest's mouth in his own. She let him, and opened her lips when Throttle's tongue flicked across them. Throttle knew her mouth as well as Tempest knew his, but they were both willing to spend more time investigating.

They hadn't touched since Wednesday. It was what, Sunday? Maybe Monday. Far too long, either way. It was amazing how much Tempest missed the feel of Throttle's body next to hers sometimes. She wasn't about to stop him now, no matter how much her mind told her they shouldn't be doing this right now.

She twisted her fingers in Throttle's damp tan hair, and he grabbed her rear in retaliation. Tempest smiled into their kiss. She let her free hand slide down past Throttle's waist line, and he groaned in delighted annoyance.

Things were already getting out of hand, she realized belatedly. Not only did they not have time for this, she wasn't sure she had the energy for it either. But it felt so nice…

She turned her head and broke their kiss, and Throttle descended on her neck again. She was going to have a lovely purple mark later. Throttle was obsessed with hickys, and it would be annoying, accept that Tempest quite liked being marked as Throttle's. Strange? Maybe. But everyone has their quirks. Perhaps Tempest's was that secretly, she liked being dominated. She just hoped Throttle never figured this out.

"Yeah, let me just call Cataclysm and tell him to hold off on the attacks for a day or so." Tempest remarked, referring to their earlier conversation.

"That'd be great." Throttle told her as he moved to her collar bone. "Maybe we could get to bed tonight." He teased, beginning to trail kisses down Tempest's chest.

Tempest let herself smile at that, but couldn't quite formulate a response as Throttle continued trailing kisses down her abdomen.

Damn. They needed to stop this right now. This was… so… bad. But stopping Throttle now would only lead to an argument, and that was the last thing Tempest needed right now. She stumbled back against the wall and braced herself against it, trying to control her breathing.

Tempest's willpower was completely gone. Throttle was determined. So damn it, she let him. She had a feeling she'd pay for it later, but that was later. So instead of worrying about that she gave in and enjoyed it.

Throttle worked her for a while, until finally she collapsed into his arms panting and not even registering that the water had turned cold until Throttle reached behind Tempest to turn it back to warm.

Throttle kissed her gently, and Tempest let him hold them both up. She felt so tired now, but so much better. Throttle pulled away and leaned his head against Tempest's. He let out a long slow breath and Tempest grinned.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled.

"I think you need a nap." Throttle told her, stifling a yawn. "Lord knows I do."

"I think I need another shower." Tempest told him playfully. Throttle grinned at her. "Besides, there's no time for sleeping. Cataclysm will…" Tempest yawned. "He'll be back soon, and I need to help Charley finish repairing the bikes before that."

"The bikes can repair certain things themselves Tempest. You don't." Throttle kissed her again to stifle her response. When he pulled away he gave her a stern look. "You need sleep, and I need sleep. Let's go sleep." He told her.

Tempest really was tempted to say no, if only to have Throttle drag her to bed anyways. She didn't though, and she watched as Throttle turned off the shower and handed her a towel. She followed him back to her bedroom, where she slipped on a pair of boxers and vest top and Throttle pulled her into bed.

The cushions felt nice, and it was easier than it should have been to turn her mind off. The last thing she registered was Throttle snuggling up next to her and kissing her bare shoulder.

When she opened her eyes again it was dark outside. She could tell, because there was a tiny window in her room. She glanced over at the clock on the desk. It read 7 o'clock. 4 hours since Cataclysm's last attack. Tempest thought she might be able to get in another hour of sleep if she was lucky, but she doubted Cataclysm would wait much longer than that. She tried not to think about it and rolled over to face her tan companion.

Throttle was strangely endearing when he slept. His hair was no more messed up than it would be normally, but his mouth hung slightly open, and he looked rather peaceful. Tempest reached out and ran her finger down Throttle's face, feeling his silky fur under her fingers. She leaned over and planted a kiss on her lover's lips, and when she pulled away Throttle opened his eyes slightly.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Throttle told her.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Just couldn't resist." Tempest told him honestly. Throttle curled back into her, pulling her close.

"Time?" Throttle wanted to know.

"Seven." Tempest replied, laying her head on Throttle's shoulder. Throttle let out a long suffering sigh.

"We should get up." He whispered, as though Tempest might not hear him and he wouldn't have to move.

"I know." Tempest answered. Neither of them made any effort to move.

"Maybe the attack won't come. Maybe we can just stay in bed." Throttle tried to sound hopeful, and Tempest smirked.

"Maybe the others will get a real kick when we ride up and are just in our boxers because we didn't have time to get dressed." Tempest felt Throttle laugh before she heard it.

"That would actually be kind of funny."

"Maybe to you."

"You'd laugh."

"Would not."

"So would."

"…Maybe."

Throttle grinned up at Tempest like a mischievous cat. "Bet their reactions would be better if we weren't wearing anything at all."

Tempest's eyes went wide as she realized where Throttle's hand was. She grunted and rolled on top of Throttle to prevent further attack.

"You're no fun." Throttle grumbled.

"Careful." Tempest leaned down and kissed Throttle. Throttle pushed up against her frustrated. "You don't want to jinx it."

Throttle smiled at her and brought her back down for another kiss. Tempest let herself be wrapping in Throttle's body, and she gave into the feeling.

So what if Cataclysm attacked? She probably wouldn't care enough to get out of this bed.

In fact, there was probably nothing that could make her or her lover move right now, and that was just the way she liked it.

Hope you like the story so R&R but please no flames.


End file.
